Phantom of the School/Battle! Clash! Big Sis!
AP: 15 Goal: Slay Boss: Aymur EXP: 600 Zenny: 4,645 Item Drop: 4★ Gridarvol(Swimsuit ver.): Bishop (November 2017 only), Energy Dwarf, Power Dwarf, Magic Dwarf, Guardian Dwarf, Spirit Dwarf, Speed Dwarf, Agility Dwarf, Luck Dwarf Bonus: 4★ Gridarvol(Swimsuit ver.): Bishop, 1 Lazuli, Title: "Campus Guardian!" Transcript Before Stage Clear The weather was beautiful on the day of the tournament. Commander: Now we just cross our fingers and hope that Yagrush's big sister shows up. Yagrush: She'll come! I just know my sis will come! Yagrush: I wasn't able to talk to her, but I left a note! Yagrush: Besides, this tournament's not over yet! It just started an hour ago! Yagrush: I know she's gonna come. I just know it! Commander: Yes, I'm sure she'll be here soon. Commander: There's no way your message isn't going to get through to her. Yagrush: Commander-- Gridarvol: Who's hungry?! Commander: Yakisoba and ramen? Gridarvol: This is a beach volleyball tournament, after all. Gridarvol: You gotta eat well to build up your strength. Yagrush: I'm gonna eat and eat till I'm at full strength. Then I'll mend fences with my big sis! Yagrush: *Nom nom nom* Hrmm?! Commander: Slow down. Here, have some tea. Yagrush: Thanks! Yagrush: Er, I mean, no, I don't need a drink! I just saw Aymur. She's here! Commander: Aymur? Yagrush: Yeah, my beloved big sis! Aymur was one of the girls the commander saw the day he was admitted to the academy. She was the one who rejected the other girl's advances. Yagrush: Thanks for coming, Sis! The tournament's already started, so let's go change. Aymur: … Commander: …Yagrush, step away from your sister, quick! Yagrush: Stop it, Commander! Don't be stupid! Why would you say something like that?! Aymur: I've tried my best to stay away from Yagrush no matter how hard and painful it was. Aymur: …This is unforgivable. …I feel such hate inside. A dark mist poured from Aymur and formed an Eldritch. Yagrush: I'm sorry for calling you stupid, Commander! Yagrush: I'll do whatever I can to help! Yagrush: So please, save my sister! Commander: Of course! I'll help her no matter what! Aymur: Ahhh…! Aymur: I tried my hardest to put some distance between Yagrush and me. It was for her own good! Aymur: This is unforgivable! Commander: For her own good? What are you talking about? Please, snap out of it! Aymur: I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! I hate everyone who gets anywhere near Yagrush! Commander: Argh! I guess there's no avoiding a fight! After Stage Clear Aymur: Ngh…! Yagrush: Is she going to be okay, Commander?! Commander: She'll be as good as new once the exorcism's complete. …See? Aymur: Huh? Where am I? I saw Yagrush's note and then…um… Yagrush: Sis! Aymur: Yagrush?! Why are you hugging me like that? And why am I even here? Yagrush: I love you, Sis! No matter how much you hate me, I still love you! Aymur: Hate you? That's not even remotely true. Aymur: I love you more than anyone else in the whole wide world! Gridarvol: Looks like she's back to her old self! Yagrush: Commander! Yagrush: Thanks so much! Sis and I have patched things up thanks to you! Gridarvol: Huh? Yagrush, why are you hugging the commander like that?! Yagrush: Because I'm so happy! When I feel like this, I just can't resist hugging someone! Gridarvol: E-Even so, do you think you should be doing that in a swimsuit?! Yagrush: Huh?! Oh, right! But it's true. This is how I really feel. Yagrush: *Squeeze* Gridarvol: Great… She's hugging him even harder now! Gridarvol: W-Well, I've been known to give hugs, too, when I'm happy! Yagrush: Ah! Now Gridarvol's hugging the commander! Yagrush: What are you so happy about? Gridarvol: Er…um…lots of things! But does it really matter? Can't I just be happy?! A couple of days later, it became clear that the manager's acquaintance who'd been troubled was Aymur. Gridarvol was now free from all her worries. Lesson 05